Return To The Forbidden Planet
Teenage life doesn't get any easier after the apocalypse. Cast * Sam Yao * Jack Holden * Janine De Luca * Polly * Zach Plot Head For The City Some of Abel’s teens have become restless cooped up in the township all day; a couple have legged it, so you need to track them down before Janine realises. What Parents? As you’re nearing a shopping centre full of zombies, the teenagers chime in on comms to introduce themselves. Show Them A Safe Route Just as you track down Polly and Zach, Sam accidentally offends them by calling them kids and they cut him off. Young People Jack and Sam try and fail to cover up the situation. Janine demands you get back to Abel, but Sam insists that you stick with Polly and Zach. Not A Great Choice Of Words Janine berates Sam, much to Polly’s amusement, before tactlessly trying to take control of the operation. Any Port In A Storm Polly and Zach are having a whale of a time, oblivious to the danger they are in. Your only escape route is through a car park heaving with the undead. I Was A Hopeless Case Sam bonds with Polly and she manages to come to terms with and overcome her guilt about what happened with her parents. Just As Clueless Sam instructs you to head back to Abel as fast as you can (and to save him some Harry Hippo sweets). Transcript SAM YAO: whispers Just shh, quietly! Raise the gates. raising Okay, now, listen up, Runner Five. This isn’t exactly an official run. JACK HOLDEN: Ooh, not exactly an official run. It’s like we’re spies. “The name’s Holden, Jack Holden. The Secretary will deny any knowledge - ” SAM YAO: Jack! Okay, Runner Five, here’s the thing. What with all the chaos since Amelia’s left, well, you’re the only runner who’s free to go out now, and we’ve hit a bit of a problem. JACK HOLDEN: A bit of a problem? Look, this isn’t going to stop us leaving, is it? We’re supposed to be off in a couple of days. SAM YAO: Not if Runner Five gets to them first. Now, this is the situation: you may be aware that in the past few weeks, our teenage population has got um, well, a bit restless. JACK HOLDEN: A bit restless? SAM YAO: Okay! Rebellious. They say we’re not catering to their needs. God, teenagers can be so pompous! I’m pretty sure I was never like that. sighs Well, we might not have been paying attention, what with all the time we’re spending trying to find that Comansys ship, the Laetitia Greenwald. You’d think they’d have more sympathy with our trying to track down the key thing that could stop all these mind-controlled zombies, but apparently, they need more clothes and better CDs and computer games and makeup kits and… pig-shaped sweets. Jody was good friends with quite a few of the teenagers who’ve been left without parents, and all that stuff we found out about her has left a bunch of them pretty angry, and pretty confused. And since Janine decided no under sixteens are allowed to be runners, they’ve been - JACK HOLDEN: - hanging around with nothing to do but tell me my music’s outdated. SAM YAO: Right. So, when a couple of youngsters asked to look around the control center, we thought it might be a good chance to help them understand what we do, maybe record their impressions. Make like, a special feature. JACK HOLDEN: You said it would help morale! SAM YAO: Well, you said you were good with kids! JACK HOLDEN: Look, Polly and Zach, both fourteen – they’ve only been here a couple of weeks. No idea where the parents are. No one left but each other. SAM YAO: And they wanted to see what our runners do. You know, try on the headsets, stand by the gates. And then, when the gates went up, they licked it, right out of the compound. And ran off in search of makeup kits, CDs, jelly sweets, and all those things that the selfish old runners won’t bring them because they’re too busy saving mankind. JACK HOLDEN: And now Janine’s going to stick me in the brig! “Mister Holden, I expected better of you - ” SAM YAO: Yeah, only if she finds out. So, if you could go after them, Runner Five, they can’t have got far. We’d be very grateful. JACK HOLDEN: Oh so very grateful. SAM YAO: Very very – oh, just run. Head for the city, and run. SAM YAO: You’re gaining on them, Runner Five. Keep running down that street on your left, past the fallen crane. Uh, there’s a pack of zoms coming in from the south. Keep going, you’ll outrun them. The kids are half a mile to the north, heading for the shopping center. The shopping center that’s sighs heaving with zoms. static POLLY: Kids? laughs I’m fourteen, I’m practically old. ZACH: Yeah, we know what we’re doing, Yao. POLLY: We’re striking a blow for freedom. We’re the future of the race! ZACH: “Race”. See what she did, there? SAM YAO: Polly, Zach, listen to me. Runner Five’s coming after you. Just double back the way you came. There’s a few dozen zoms, but they’re shamblers. Just keep moving, you’ll be fine. POLLY: Uh, no? We’re faster than any of you. I’m seen your runners going out. They’re all like, old and overweight. ZACH: And they never bring anything good back. It’s all sports bras and toolkits. POLLY: Not this time. We know a place, and there’s everything we need there. And if we see anything gray - ZACH: We’ll take off its head with a baseball bat! So keep away, Runner Five. We don’t need your help, or anyone’s. static SAM YAO: Polly, Zach? Now, listen to me. Oh, damn! They’ve cut me off. JACK HOLDEN: I blame the parents. SAM YAO: What parents? sighs You’re catching up, Runner Five. Be careful, this place is crawling with zoms. You’ll have to pick up the pace a bit. Pass that burned-out chemist and down by the long-term car park. I can see the kids on the scanners now. Just keep going, Runner Five. There’s a few shamblers on your tail, but I think I know where they’re heading. POLLY: Here we are – Planet Omega! The only cool place left in the world. CDs, T-shirts, games, and look – Harry Hippos! crackles I used to love Harry Hippos. Mm, oh my God – the sugar rush! Woohoo! ZACH: Look at all this stuff, Pol – graphic novels, books, signed posters. Look – a limited edition Vampire Wars compendium with collectible figurines! POLLY: Hurry up, get what you can. Shout if you see anything gray. opens SAM YAO: Polly, Zach, Runner Five’s here to rescue you. POLLY: You look out of breath, Five. Have an Harry Hippo. SAM YAO: Kids, you don’t seem to understand. There are zoms all around this place. It’s like zombie central. In fact, it’s a miracle that you’re not already surrounded. You have to follow Runner Five, now! ZACH: Pol, he called us kids again. POLLY: Some people never listen. SAM YAO: Ugh, they’ve cut me off again! Runner Five, there’s a horde of zoms approaching from the southeast. If you can’t get the kids to come back, at least show them a safe route through. Run back down the high street, then turn left by the billboards. You should be able to make it in time before the zoms cut off your escape, but you have to go now, and uh – opens Oh, uh, hello, Janine. JANINE DE LUCA: I’m trying to understand, but you’re not making it easy. What exactly is this, Mister Yao? SAM YAO: It’s just an ordinary run. Uh, a very ordinary run, to um, to - JACK HOLDEN: To demonstrate to the listeners of Radio Abel the work that our marvelous runners do, seeking out supplies and such, et cetera, et cetera. JANINE DE LUCA: Stop trying to hide the screen, Mister Yao. Is that – is that a shopping center? And who are those two runners with Runner Five, those two very short runners? SAM YAO and JACK HOLDEN: I can explain! JANINE DE LUCA: Well? SAM YAO: Um… no, it turns out I can’t explain after all. JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Yao. Did you send out two children on a mission in the city? At this very critical time? With the Ministry demanding we show them we’re capable of running our own affairs or they’ll send us yet another external administrator – which is a bit rich, seeing as they’re still doing an internal investigation – but nonetheless, this is when you decided to send these children out on a mission? SAM YAO: I didn’t send them! They ran off. JANINE DE LUCA: That is no better! We’ve had quite enough of people running off, quite enough. Runner Five, get back to base. We’re not risking a runner’s life on some ridiculous escapade. Just let me talk to those children. SAM YAO: Talk to them? Through what, Janine? Uh, listen to me, Runner Five – you have to get those young people out before the zombie horde cuts you off. You can’t afford to be trapped inside, not with the zoms closing in. And try to get them to listen to me, please. And run, just keep running. JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Yao, I know you’re no Travis, but on the other hand, these two children are no Amelia Spens either. You’re telling me they tricked you into letting them out to find a Planet Omega? And then you sent one of our best runners into a restricted area to fetch them? I knew you were irresponsible, Mister Yao, but - POLLY: Oh, sounds like someone’s in trouble, huh? Who is she, you’re mother? No, she sounds like my mother! laughs SAM YAO: Polly, thank goodness. Now, listen to me. You and Zach, keep running. The whole of this area’s crawling with zoms. Follow Runner Five back to base. I’ll talk you through the safest route. It’s going to be okay, but run. JANINE DE LUCA: I’ll deal with this. Mister Holden, please, would you leave us? As for you, Mister Yao - SAM YAO: I’m not leaving. I’m not, Janine! JANINE DE LUCA: I’ll deal with you later. Now, children - SAM YAO: Oh God. JANINE DE LUCA: Listen to me. You are safer at Abel Township than anywhere else in this country. Our zombie-repellent device means you cannot be attacked in the children’s dormitories. You may not understand how lucky you are, but we do. Now, make your way to the exit immediately, leaving all unnecessary items behind. You are not runners, and - POLLY: Who do you think you are? JANINE DE LUCA: This is Janine De Luca. I’m taking charge of this operation. POLLY: Who says? I thought Sam was in charge. JANINE DE LUCA: Not anymore. I am very much back in charge of the whole of Abel, and that’s how it’s going to stay. Your orders are to - POLLY: Orders? cuts off SAM YAO: Yeah, not a good choice of words, Janine. Runner Five, it’s up to you. There’s a parking garage two floors down. So far, it looks mostly clear. From there, you can get to the street via an underground walkway, but you’ll have to be quick. There’s a group of zoms heading straight towards you. You’ll have to make a break for it. Now, get the kids, and run. Run! SAM YAO: That’s great, Runner Five! You’re through the walkway and into the street. Polly, Zach, are you with me? ZACH: laughs Yeah. POLLY: Those zombie security guards – what a blast! ZACH: Woohoo! POLLY: Let’s go again. SAM YAO: No! Just follow Runner Five. Take the next turn on the right. Head to the long-term car park. JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Yao, that car park is filled with the undead! SAM YAO: I know! I don’t think there’s a choice. Runners, after the car park, you’ll see an alley on your left. I think it’s clear, for now at least. Just run, and keep on running. Polly, can you hear me? You’re falling back. Oh no, no, don’t stop there! POLLY: I’m only having a look, Sam. Relax, I can outrun them. Wow, some of these are really gross. Hey guys, exfoliate much? SAM YAO: Polly, this is serious. POLLY: Well? Skin care’s a serious business. Hey there! Hey! It’s me. Have an Harry Hippo. Have a mini makeup kit. Have a Keisha St. Cloud CD, maybe you’ll like her now. JANINE DE LUCA: Zachary, those zombies are almost on you. Please, can you communicate to Polly that throwing items at them will not keep them away for long? We train runners to do that only as a brief distraction before continuing to run. ZACH: Uh, yeah, I think there’s something else going on here. See that guy in the gray suit, that woman with the handbag? SAM YAO: Those two zoms? ZACH: Yeah, those two zoms, the zoms Polly’s chucking stuff at? They’re - SAM YAO: They’re just zoms. Slavering, hungry, reeking of death - ZACH: Yeah. I’d know them anywhere. Those are Polly’s parents. SAM YAO: Oh, right. Yeah. I get it. Five, you’ve got to get a weapon. There’s some replica Klingon pain sticks back in that cabinet at Planet Omega. Any port in a storm. Run and get some, now. splatter SAM YAO: That’s great, Five. You’re keeping the zoms at bay, at least. Maybe uh, yeah, steer clear of Polly’s mum, I guess. POLLY: She never liked Planet Omega. She used to say all it sold was junk. Hey Mum! You’ve let yourself go. Still, gray is the new black, right? Dad, dear old Dad. You see I’m still hanging around the shopping mall with losers. Plus ça change. JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Yao, there’s a group of thirty of the undead approaching from the northeast, more zombies in the car park. Zachary, you have to move, now! ZACH: Not without Polly, no way! POLLY: See what happens when you call the shots? You let the world fall to pieces. Kind of puts the mess in my room into perspective, doesn’t it? SAM YAO: Oh, Polly, please! You need to go! POLLY: You don’t understand. They hated the mall. They’d never have come here if it wasn’t for me. But I wanted Harry Hippos, and when it happened, I just ran. SAM YAO: Well, of course you did! What else could you have done? POLLY: I could have been what they wanted! Just once. At least I could have tried harder not to disappoint them. Worn the right kind of clothes just once. Tidied my room, been the right kind of girl. SAM YAO: But you are the right kind of girl. POLLY: What? SAM YAO: Oh, you’re resourceful, inventive, strong. That’s why you’re still alive! POLLY: What do you know? SAM YAO: Believe me, I know. You think you’re the only person here who’s ever disappointed someone? Who’s ever felt guilty at being alive? POLLY: What do you mean? JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Yao! SAM YAO: Polly, I was a hopeless case. Disappointment to everyone. This job, it’s the only thing I’ve ever done that really made a difference, and if you die now, I’ll have failed. Polly… POLLY: Okay. SAM YAO: Okay. Okay? sighs Runner Five, Zach, there’s a group of zoms moving in from the left, another group fifty meters away, shambling up the main street. You’ll have to run towards them, then take a right by the fountain. There’s a side street there that still looks clear. Polly, run. All of you, run. SAM YAO: Polly, Zach, Runner Five - you’ve managed to lose the main horde. You’ve still got a dozen shamblers, but if you keep going, you’ll lose them. Come on home as fast as you can. Save me some hippo sweeties. ZACH: Is Sam going to get in trouble, Janine? It wasn’t his fault we ran away. JANINE DE LUCA: Sam’s an adult, apparently. He needs to learn how to take responsibility. POLLY: Adults can be clueless, too. You should know that, both of you. JANINE DE LUCA: What do you mean? Mister Yao, what is this young person talking about? SAM YAO: Janine, I’ve no idea. Did you call me Sam just then? JANINE DE LUCA: Absolutely not. Mister Yao. ZACH: Come on, Pol, I’ll race you back. Leave them to work it out, if they can. POLLY: It’s a thing that, maybe when we grow up, we’ll be just as clueless as they are! Codex Artefact CeretinPlus Energy Drink CeretinPlus! You never see these around anymore! Lou loves the stuff – she’ll probably have something good to trade for it, too. Easter Egg Planet O'Mega appears to be a thinly-veiled reference to the cult entertainment store Forbidden Planet (as referenced in the name of the mission)Category:Mission Category:Season Three Category:Easter Egg